Heidi
by Smileyxox
Summary: We all know very little about the mysterious vampiress we meet in New Moon. This is my take on her dark and twisty story. No flames! Rated T to be safe!


Author's Note: This is my first story in a long time. I love imagining what's going on in Heidi's mind because we know so little about her. This is my take on her story and if you don't like it, don't read it.

No flames please! Reviews would make you all become my favorite people ever! (Not that you aren't already!)

xoxo- Smileyxo

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it ain't mine.**

It was dark. It was dank. It was home.

Heidi smiled as she walked along the dark underground walls of Volterra. This was her home.

She quickened her pace, anxious to feed. She hadn't eaten in a few weeks, and she was hungry. She heard the loud voices of the latest feed and her face twisted into a painfully beautiful, twisted smile.

She came to the door that led her into the lobby and stepped through. She hid in the shadows of the door until the group had entered. Once they had she began to walk forward.

She was excited now, the way she always was before a hunt. Her senses began to roar, and everything became crystal clear.

Starving and hungry for the meal of fresh blood she flew through the room like a shark slicing through the ocean. She walked quickly around the corner, and stopped short at what she saw.

The sight of Demetri wasn't an unusual one for Heidi, however the 3 other people she saw caught her off guard.

The first was one of the Cullen clan. Aro talked about this clan constantly, admiring the leader's strength of resistance, and thought highly of all of them. The girls name was Alice, and she sported spiky black hair and a pixie-like look.

The second she was very surprised to see was a human.

'What is a human doing all the way down here with two other vampires?' she asked herself.

It made no sense. But what made even less sense was the sight which disturbed her most.

The girl was shaking, afraid, and was pressed up against the body of the only man Heidi had ever truly loved.

Edward Cullen.

She was very confused. Edward and she had had a relationship a long time ago, and she had loved every second of it. She had loved him. But he had not loved her back. He left her one day saying that their relationship just didn't work for him. He was also always trying to convince her to become a vegetarian, which she never did. This also led to their break-up.

For months afterward she had been broken-hearted and had wandered around not really acknowledging her existence.

She had always loved him, and she still did. She thought that they were perfect together, that she was perfect for him.

So why if she wasn't perfect enough was this human, good for nothing, young girl with him?

She wanted to say something, wanted to ask him where he had gone, what he had done after he left her. But the sight of this girl made her not want to know, made her afraid of the answer.

But she couldn't show those feelings; couldn't show how afraid she was that she had lost him to a mere human girl. She wasn't even all that attractive.

So, she decided to play hard to get. She decided not to show her emotions. Because then he would know. And then all would be lost.

But there was more to it than that. While she put on this careless façade, she'd be plotting. Plotting a way to show him how much he needed her. Plotting a way to show him how useless the human was, and how the two of them would be so much better together.

Plotting a way to get back the love of her life.

Heidi smiled absently as she thought of all this. She would put her plan into action immediately. She stood up even straighter, flaunting everything she had. She made herself look careless, but gorgeous.

"Welcome home, Heidi."

She smiled at Demetri, acting as though she could care less that her love was standing in front of her with his arm wrapped securely around a human girl, his sister at his side.

"Demetri," she acknowledged her peer as though the other three didn't exist.

"Nice fishing," Demetri smirked.

She had known that her tight, short outfit would grab the attention of all the guys she passed. That was the idea, she needed to be noticed, for people to be drawn to her for a successful hunt. So naturally she caught the attention of every person who saw her.

Every person but one…

Quickly, she snapped out of her sudden haze. Maybe it was okay though to impress Edward a bit; make him miss her a little…

"Thanks," she said, and flashed her most heart-stopping smile.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"In a minute. Save a few for me." Demetri grinned at her.

She nodded to show that she understood with a slight smile on her lips. Then, she took one last glance at the threesome and ducked through the door for her long-awaited meal.

That last glance was one that she knew she would be changing soon. That last glance of an untrusting sister, a scared and confused human, and a protective, incredibly handsome, and worried ex-lover.

In Edward's eyes Heidi saw everything. She the distrust, the concern, the protectiveness, but most of all, she saw the strong, powerful, and intense love.

But the love wasn't for her. It was for the human.

The plain, unimportant, normal, ugly, empty-brained human.

'Well,' Heidi thought, 'that will al change soon enough.'

And right there at that moment in that dark underground place she called home, one of the most dangerous vampire women alive vowed to herself that she wouldn't rest till Edward loved her again.

She vowed that she would do whatever it took to get that human out of Edward's life, and her back in it.

And with that thought Heidi smiled maliciously and turned to the innocent group of tourists standing in the room.

Her smile was so fierce, so menacing, that suddenly the group realized what their fate was, and that they wouldn't be seeing the Palazzo dei Priori as was planned.

And that's when the screaming began.


End file.
